


The Voices in your Head

by Animefreak710



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Ficlet, Kinda, Lots of Hurt No Comfort, Mini Fic, Panic/Anxiety Attack, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Virgil needs a hug, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak710/pseuds/Animefreak710
Summary: Virgil has a bad day.A short vent fic.





	The Voices in your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @hamilin-manuel-miranda  
> Wattpad: @cynical_hufflepuff  
> Instagram: @wasting_my_life_  
> Twitter: @sadhufflepuff_

Virgil barely made it back to his room, nearly slamming the door behind him before sliding down onto the floor. 

He could just barely make out the sounds of the other sides behind the door beneath his heartbeat and heavy breath. Logically he knew they must all be concerned, that he wouldn’t be in trouble for interrupting their dinner. Those logical thought, however, were drowned out by his anxieties. 

Bringing his knees up to his chest, he tried to steady his breathing. 

In, 1 2 3-  
_No one cares ___

____

Virgil’s breathing stuttered again at the weight of his own thoughts. He closed his eyes tight, determined to try again. 

In, 1 2 3 4  
Hold, 1 2 3 4 5-  
_They’d be better off without you_

Barely holding back a whimper, the anxious side gripped his hair tight, pulling. 

_You’re worthless_  
You only hurt Thomas  
You only hurt them  
They don’t need you  
They don’t want you  
They want you gone  
You should be gone  
You should kill yourself

At this string of thoughts, Virgil was unable to help but let out a choked sob, curling into himself even more. 

He could hear the sides outside his door calling for him, and could only think of how much of a burden he was. 

He could hear the distress in their voices, and could only believe they would be better without him. 

He could only believe the voice in his head.

 _You should kill yourself_  
I know.


End file.
